Nightmares
by Kaiyoung
Summary: in the process of disciplining Skye and Jemma, May is realizing that Skye isn't as put together as she thought when Skye has a meltdown. Trigger warnings, for mentions of Rape none graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Agents of Shield and I make no money.

It was undisputed that when May gave an order it was to be follow, and yet she told Skye and Jemma to stand down and they knocked out an S.O hacked into shield database and then argued about it when they were caught.

Regardless they saved Fitz and Ward righted everything and they were in the Bus and away from the Hub, the team was settling down to dinner talking and laughing but May's mind wouldn't settle down from earlier thinking about Skye and Jemma.

Waiting for dinner to finish, May motioned for Skye and Jemma to finish before motioning them upstairs to Coulson's office. Closing the door behind them May walked to Coulson's desk.

"Sit" motioning to the two chairs in front of her she let out a heavy sigh. "What happened today will never happen again" folding her arms May stared at them. "Disobeying a direct order, knocking an S.O unconscious"

"May" Skye opened her mouth to argue and May slammed her arm down on the chair.

"Enough" Jumping at the uncharacteristic yell from May, Skye slammed her mouth shut.

Motioning for Jemma to stand May walked over to the couch and motioned her forward, ignoring the look of confusion on Skye's face she.

"Drop them" Turning around Jemma unbuttoned her pants and dropped them, May took her hand and helped her lay across her lap.

Skye watched on in shock and fear as May talked to Jemma, she knew she should be listening but she was scared and there was a roaring in her ears. She watched as May's hand connected with Jemma's butt, over and over and over again. Skye was confused Jemma was bawling tears falling down her cheeks, she could see May's mouth moving as she spoke but Skye couldn't hear her she was terrified she didn't want to be next.

Frozen Skye watched as May lifted Jemma, rocked her for a few minutes and help her dress. Skye recognized that May was speaking to her now but she couldn't hear her all Skye could hear was her blood pounding in her ears.

She registered Jemma walking out with a brush to Skye's shoulder and could see May motioning her closer but she was frozen, couldn't make herself move or speak.

May got up of her chair and walked over to Skye's taking the girls hand she pulled her up and over to the couch. "You know why I am doing this Skye, you need to learn to listen" Looking up as Skye didn't even speak or fight her she sighed.

"Skye… Skye" But Skye was ignoring her, biting back a curse of frustration she reached forward and took a hold of the button on her pants.

Skye's eyes widened, pushing at May's hands "No, no" She made a sound like a distracted animal pushing away from May, she tripped over her feet and landed on her butt. Scrambling away as May moved forward to help her up. "Don't touch me" Pulling back as Skye screamed.

Staying where she was she frowned as Skye got up and took off. "What the hell?" May was confused as to what happened, walking to the door she almost slammed in to Coulson.

"May"

Cutting him off "Have you seen Skye?" Pushing past him she looked up and down the hallway.

"Why" grabbing her arm as she went to dart past him. "May what happened?"

Giving him a frustrated look she tugged him behind her. "No time we have to find Skye" Heading to the control room she pulled up the security cameras, watching as Skye ran down the hallway to the garage and then got in the back of the van. "Got her"

She pulled Coulson behind her she had a feeling he would like to be there, entering the garage they walked up to Skye's van "Stay here" reaching for the door she was surprised to see to see it open.

Opening the door she felt guilty, Skye was curled up in the corner sobbing in her knees. Climbing in she closed the door behind her and awkwardly crawled to where Skye was kneeling.

"Skye" lifting her hand she gingerly touched it to the hackers shoulder but Skye freaked out pulling away from her Skye slammed herself into the side of the truck.

"Please don't touch me" Skye's head was still pushed into her knees but May could understand her rumblings.

"I won't but can I sit?" waiting as Skye thought about it the hacker lifted her head and nodded, her eyes were red and bloodshot and May could tell she had been sobbing.

"I didn't mean to scare you Skye" Folding her legs she made a soothing sound. "Can you tell me what scared you so I won't do it again?"

Skye's eyes betrayed her fear; the hacker was rocking back and forth tears dripping down her cheeks "please May" Brushing her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it ok?" May could see she was shaking, her eyes were glazed over and she was staring into space.

"Skye" calling her loudly she waited till the girls eyes were focused on her before she spoke. "It's ok Skye, you are safe in the walls and nothing will hurt you ok?"

Scooting forward a little bit at a time till she reached forward "Skye" Waiting for the hacker to look up she opened her arms and caught Skye and she threw herself at May, cradling Skye to her chest she rocked her back and forth.

"It's ok" Running her fingers through Skye's hair she held her as Skye fell apart in her arms, looking up as Coulson opened the door she and Skye waited for him to come closer.

"Can I come in?" Shifting she adjusted Skye so Phil could wrap his arms around them both; they held her and rocked her till she could cry no more.

"She's out" Looking down at the tears dried on Skye's face May slid them to the edge and waited till Phil climbed out before passing Skye to him. "Hold her head" Phil slipped his hands under her knees and behind her neck lifting her into his arms.

Leading him to Skye's bunk she pulled the sheets back and took Skye's shoes off. "I don't know what it is but hopefully she will want to talk about it tomorrow"  
Following Phil to his office she let him push her in and closed the door "Mel, what happened?" Turning she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know Phil" She tucked her head in his neck. "She was so scared and terrified of something that I couldn't see" Phil wrapped his arm around her waist hand buried in her hair.

Explaining to him what happened; Phil got up and pulled out his stash of whiskey. "I think you need this" Pouring both of them a glass he went to sit next to her on the couch.

"You're not going to sleep tonight are you?" Smiling at his knowledge of how she works she laid her head on his shoulder.

Brushing his thumb across her cheek he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Will you call me?"

They both knew he wouldn't be sleeping but he wanted May to first talk to Skye before he went in she would be more inclined to speak if he wasn't there.

"I will" Curling close to his side she closed her eyes.

Holding tight to Phil for a second, she downed her drink and stood up. "I'm going to go wait for Skye" Bending she kissed his head and left, bypassing Fitzsimmons in the kitchen and Ward in the training room May went straight to Skye's door and leaned on it. She wanted to be as close as possible when Skye woke up, the way she was crying and remembering earlier she was sure the hacker was going to wake up with nightmares.

A/N- Please review, it is not finished as I am planning to add another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

May had fallen asleep because the next thing she registers is a whimper, lifting her head from where it was slumped she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Getting up she walked quietly over to the bed where was Skye was thrashing about on the bed, Skye was whimpering fists clenched in the sheets her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Skye" Calling her name softly May sat down gently shaking her. "Skye wake up"

Coming awake with a strangled scream Skye scrambled away from the hands screaming low in her throat she sounded like a wounded animal. Skye was huddled to the head of the bed she was sobbing and mumbling something that May couldn't understand.

Sliding closer May took care not to grab her until Skye was more awake but when she heard exactly what Skye was mumbling her heart broke. Hands flew to her mouth as she heard the words May herself had to bite back a sob; with shaking hands she brushed the hair from Skye's eyes.

"Skye, focus on me" Tilting Skye's head so she could look at her. "Focus on my voice" Grabbing one of Skye's hands she ran her thumb over her knuckles.

She waited for Skye to look up and look around and realize who was there before she opened her arms and braced for impact. Skye threw herself at May arms and legs wrapped around her like she was a koala bear.

Rubbing her hands up and down Skye's back she rocked it, she couldn't tell her it was alright no part of the situation was but the fact that Skye was with them now.

Leaning back she attempted to lift Skye a bit so she could see her face but Skye wasn't having it, she was holding on as if her life depended on it so May let her.

"No one's going to hurt you again Skye not here, not so long as there is breath in my body" May held her so tight, it's when she realized this little slip of a girl had stolen some part of May's heart with her stubbornness and her tenacity she was protective of this girl who had clearly seen more than her share of the evilness in the world.

Skye bit her lip head still pushed in to May's neck "You promise?" She had to ask had to hear the words needed to hear what she said to what her response would be.

"I will kill them first" Tightening her arms around the Skye as she broke down tears was dripping down her neck but she held tight to her as she fell apart and May's arms.

"Do you want to talk?" Leaning back she settled against Skye's pillows and held her. "It might help"

She sat and waited, hand running soothingly down Skye's back rocking her gently back and forth she knew it would take a little bit but she knew Skye needed to get it out needed to say something or it was going to eat her alive.

"I was nine" her voice was soft, she didn't lift her head from May's shoulder her hands were clenched in fists holding tight to May's shirt.

"I think it was like my 10th foster family" Shrugging, she took a deep breath shaking breath and burrowed closer.

"He seemed nice at first you know, like a foster dad any kid could want" as she spoke her voice progressively got a little louder.

"He was nice" Blinking tears. "He bought me a bear; he used to pick me up from school, take me to get ice cream. He was like a dad" Sniffling she paused to take a break and gather her thoughts.

"Then he started doing weird things, I ignored them at first but then I woke up one night and he was just standing in my bedroom watching me. I was so confused you know."

She exhaled softly "He told me to go back to sleep but he started touching my back, and he took my pants off" She started sobbing.

"I heard stories, so I asked him not to take my pants off" Skye shook her head wildly.

"He didn't listen" Pushing back she looked up at May with tears running down her cheeks. "I was so scared" Burrowing closer she closed her eyes and listened to the steady thump of May's heart beat.

Taking a shuddering breath "I told him to stop and I begged him but he wouldn't" Closing her eyes she snuggled close to May.

"I told him May I promise" clutching tight to May as if she was afraid May would leave.

"I know you did" Rubbing her back May rocked her like a small child.

"I told his wife, but she told me I was lying" Skye blinked back tears she remembered being called a liar and feeling like her world has ended.

"It's not your fault Skye." Gripping her chin she made Skye look up at her. "Repeat it Skye"

"It's not my Fault" Shaking Skye's shoulders. "Repeat it Skye, now"

She tearfully looked up a May "It's not my fault" tears was running down her cheeks she clutched at May's shirt "it's not my fault"

Arms and legs wrapped around May she frantically whispered it wasn't her fault as May rocked her.

Grabbing her phone she shot of a quick text to Phil to let him know Skye was up, dropping the phone besides them May leaned back against the pillows holding Skye tight to her and just let cry it all out.

"Can I come in?" Looking up at the knock at the door, Phil was standing there with a tray in his hand on the tray was 3 mugs with what smelled like hot chocolate.

Waiting for Skye to nod her head Phil slipped in sitting on the bed he handed May her cup and slipped the other into Skye's hand.

Slipping on the bed on the other side of Skye he wrapped an arm around both Skye and May, he waited for Skye to curl up against his shoulder but she kept a tight grip on May's hand.

"You ok Kiddo?"Curling in to his shoulder with a shrug Skye cuddled close.

They sat Skye curled in between May and Coulson, they held her tight and she could dream that she was theirs and safe in their arms, closing her eyes she rested her head on Coulson's shoulder.

They held her quietly, waiting for her eyes to close and her grip loosened around the cup. Taking it from her hand May set it on the counter.

Slipping Skye's head on her pillow, May pulled the sheet up around her and pulled Coulson outside.

"Did she tell you?" They headed up to his office; sitting on the couch May buried her face in his chest.

"She was begging me not to take her pants off" Shaking her head she drew in a deep breath.

"I could kill those people, who hurts a little girl like that?" She held on to him fists clenched.

Phil wrapped his arms around her he would help her kill the people who hurt Skye if he could, holding on to her as May ranted angrily they sat for a bit.

"Go get your Pajamas on" Pushing her towards the door with a firm look he went to wake Ward and he was going to sit in the cock pit, heading to his own room he pulled flannel pajamas on and made his way to May's quarters.

"Come on" He lead the way to Skye's, entering quietly they closed the door behind them.

"I'm to the door" Nodding his understanding he climbed on the bed, jostling Skye a bit she lifted her head and blearily looked around.

Spotting Phil she shuffled over and sleepily snuggled close, grinning as May climbed under the sheet besides Skye he pulled them both close.

They wrapped their selves around Skye cocooning her in, she wasn't a little girl anymore but she was scared and they would do whatever it took to make her feel safe. She was a little messy and broken but so was both May and Coulson and she was theirs to take care of….

A/N – thanks for reading everyone, I am writing something new but I am still working on the plot and where it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye woke to arms around her, one eye opening Skye realized her head was resting on Coulson's chest May's arms were wrapped around her and Skye felt one thing she hadn't felt in a while…..Safe.

Nuzzling her face into Coulson's chest she closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to move to much because she didn't want to wake May or Coulson up she wanted to be held just for a little while longer.

Eyes closed she jumped when she felt the hand rubbing her back, lifting her head she turned to see May smiling gently at her. Skye rolled over biting her lip she stared at May with her wide eyes waiting to see what would happen next.

Lifting her hand she waited for Skye who bit her lip in consideration before she pulled away from Phil and slid herself in the cocoon of warmth that was May's arms.

"How did you sleep?" holding Skye to her side she waited for the girl to settle herself against May, running soothing hands down Skye's back the girl snuggled herself as close as she could get tucking her head under May's chin her first clutching on to May shirt.

"Sleep was good" smiling she breathed deeply the smell that was unique to May "No nightmares"

Biting her lip she pulled away a little bit and looked up at May. "I'm sorry" Shrugging she bit down on her lip frustrated she wasn't quite sure how to get it out.

"I didn't mean to be trouble" She didn't want May to think this was something she always did.

"Oh Skye" Reaching up she tugged Skye's lip from between her teeth, she didn't want her to chew through it.

"You're not any trouble" She was so started at Coulson's voice she jerked and pushed herself further into May.

Looking behind her guiltily "Sorry" She turned to Phil, rolling over till she was flat on her back she eyed Coulson with a grin. "I forgot you were there" Taking the distraction Coulson afforded she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Tugging at her ear she smiled at them both "Um thank you" She wrung her hands nervously.

Pushing herself up Skye climbed over May and nervously bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I uh…. I have to pee" Ignoring both their looks of concern she headed to the bathroom, taking her time and moving as slow as possible. Skye didn't want to seem ungrateful but she wasn't sure how to react she had never had someone to hold her the way that she was held last night not that she could remember and she was confused.

Sliding down the wall of the bathroom she pulled her knees to her chest, what if they decide she was too much trouble she was already mouthy and disrespectful.

Knees pulled to her chest she breathed heavily eyes closed she choked back a sob, she was so dumb she should have just let May hit her and then they wouldn't have to see how broken she was.

Sobbing into her knees she thumped her head on the wall behind her, she was so deep in thought she never heard the doors open and close. Feeling arms go around her she flinched and jerked away body hitting the wall.

"It's ok Skye it's just me" lifting her head at Jemma's voice she curled her body into the wall.

"You scared me Jemma" Leaning her head against the wall she attempted to give Jemma a reassuring smile.

"Sorry Skye" Walking close to Skye, Jemma slid down the wall crossing her legs she leaned against the wall and eyed Skye.

"What's wrong?" getting comfortable she leaned back and waited, she knew given time Skye would speak, she just needed to give her time to get her thoughts together.

"I freaked out" Sighing she rubbed her hands over her face. "I messed up Jem" Turning she shook her head.

Sliding slowly over Jemma lifted her hand and wrapped it around Skye's shoulder. "Why do you think that?" rubbing her hands up and down Skye's arm soothingly.

Shrugging she leaned her head against Jemma's shoulder. "Nothing, it doesn't matter"

Pulling away she stood and pulled Jemma to her feet, it was enough that she freaked out in front of May and Coulson she didn't want anyone else to realize how damaged she was. Standing she made her way to the sink turning the time she splashed water on her face.

Turning to face Jemma she forced a smile "Breakfast?" Not giving her the chance to answer she led the way to kitchen to make breakfast.

Going about the motions of grabbing a bowl and dumping cereal and milk into it she sat at the table, she knew Jemma was staring at her but Skye refused to acknowledge what she wanted right now. Skye didn't want to speak she was afraid she would say something she would regret.

"Skye "staring determinedly at her bowl Skye ignored Jemma.

With a frustrated sigh the scientist gave up and grabbed her oatmeal from the cupboard, it was clear she was not going to get anything out of Skye.

They sat around Jemma eating and Skye picking at her breakfast, avoiding eye contact with Jemma she was relieved when Fitz came in and he and Jemma started chatting about science things that had Jemma distracted.

Waiting till they were distracted talking, flirting whatever it was they were doing she slipped out of the kitchen and crept down the hallway. Creeping past the living quarters and headed down to the garage.

Heading to her van she opened the back and crawled in, she curled herself in the corner of her van knees pulled to her chest.

Really she should have known better, if you let them see how broken you are no one wants to keep you.

Pulling he phone out she started flipping through the web, she still had the bracelet on and it was keeping her from going in to any of Shield's systems so it's not like she was helpful or needed; she could probably stay here no one would look for her.

She sat playing on her phone for a while before her head started nodding off and she slipped lower and lower before she fell asleep in a fetal position had tucked under her chin.

She awoke 2 hours later to the back of the van opening and someone climbing in, sitting up groggily Skye rubbed her eyes mouth open with a yawn bigger than her face.

"I've been looking for you" Letting the door close behind her Jemma dragged herself forward, holding out an apple to Skye she dropped down besides the young hacker.

Pouting that she was found Skye took the apple and took a bite. "No chips?" chewing she stretched her legs and arms pointed to get the kinks out of her body.

"This was healthier" Rolling her eyes at the typical answer she took another bite.

"What did you need from me?" Head tilted to the side she arched an eyebrow at Jemma.

"I just, well I wanted to make sure you were ok" Skye's behavior this morning was unlike anything she had ever seen from the headstrong hacker.

Shrugging she took a bite from the apple to avoid speaking, she already over shared and she wasn't about to give up any more information.

"Skye" she started to speak to reassure the hacker when the back of the van opened and there stood May arms folded.

"Um" Both girls stared wide eyed at May as if they were caught doing something they won't suppose to do.

"Can I see Skye alone?" Motioning for Jemma to come, she helped the young scientist out of the van; with a pat to the girl's back she waited till Jemma left the garage before she climbed into the van and closed the door.

"You should eat" She spoke softly but she still seemed to spook Skye who jumped and took an obedient bite out of the apple she was holding.

Sighing she scooted close to Skye and sat "Skye, what happened this morning?" She thought they were at least making progress with Skye before she left the room like the hounds of hell were behind her.

Shrugging Skye looked down at her knee her hand coming up to tangle in her hair as she fidgeted.

"I…um I don't really want to talk" She bit her lip hand tugging at her hair in frustration.

"Skye" sliding slowly over May stilled Skye's hand from tugging at her own hair.

"Did we scare you?" Brushing her other hand down the girl's cheek, she really hoped they hadn't scared the girl.

Tilting her head to the side, Skye dropped the half eaten apple in her lap and curled her hands around the one that May had cradled to her cheek.

"No you didn't, scare me that is" Biting her lip she closed her eyes. "I don't, I don't know how to put what I'm feeling into words" Staring wordlessly into space she fought for the words to come through, she knew what she wanted to say but she wasn't sure how to say it.

"Take your time" Other hand coming to run rest on Skye's back she ran it in soothing circles.

"Um" Eyes closed she savored the feeling, of being safe, of belonging and suddenly she had the words that she needed to say.

Pushing away from May she pulled her knees to her chest, shaking her head as May reached for her.

"Just let me get this out ok" She needed to speak without May's arms being around her.

With a nod May patiently sat and waited for Skye to get her thoughts in order.

"What if, what happens when you no longer want me here" tears of frustration slipped from Skye's eyes.

"I know, I'm not an agent just a hacker, what happens when I'm no longer needed or wanted" She brushed angry tears from her face.

"I can't get attached, not if I'm just going to have to leave and you all stay here and I never see you guys again"

She knew she was rambling and should shut up, but she wanted no she needed to know what happens then.

"Oh Skye" Sliding close she lifted Skye's chin to look at her.

"Even if you choose to leave because Skye we will not send you away" Brushing the tears from her cheeks she pressed a kiss to Skye's head.

"We will not let you go, do you understand me?" Staring at Skye until she nodded.

But Skye was shaking her head no, tears running down her cheeks, she didn't believe her.

"That's ok Skye; we can prove it to you." She wanted to chop the head of the people who hurt Skye so badly that she wouldn't even believe that she wouldn't get kicked off the bus.

Running her hands over Skye's cheek she tilted her head up "Can I hold you?" She waited a good minute while Skye stared at her big brown eyes full of tears before she nodded her head yes.

Wrapping her arms around the petite hacker May lifted Skye and sat her in her lap, running her hand up and down her back as Skye buried her face in May's neck. She held her and let Skye cry and clutch on to May like she was afraid that she would fall away if she let go.

A/N- So that took a while to get out, I've actually been working on it for a little bit I know it's OOC but pretty much every chapter will be a OOC. I hope you guys enjoy leave a review maybe an idea or two about the next chapter.


End file.
